


Know That Means I'll Have To Leave

by RaiofSunshine



Series: Valastor Week NSFW [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Break Up, Sad Ending, Top Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiofSunshine/pseuds/RaiofSunshine
Summary: They shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Not with each other.
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Valastor Week NSFW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868941
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	Know That Means I'll Have To Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Angst

Back shoved against chilling tiles, claws scrambling over clothed bodies, their breaths mingled and fought between starved mouths. Too long without each other's taste, the two demons had become voracious in their mutual need, aching hearts ignored in favor of the inferno rising from their pressed figures.

Valentino's kiss seared a line down the throat of one whimpering deer, Alastor trying to muffle his desire in the sterile echo of the bathroom with teeth on lip, deep bass vibrating the walls surrounding them. He wound his fingers into the pimp's clothes, trying to anchor his heart to keep it from falling further.

They shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Not with each other. Someone could see them, know that Alastor had fallen prey to the wild fire that was Valentino. Know that he was his.  _ Was _ his, still his. It didn't matter how much denial dripped from his words, not when at their very core was yearning.

Nobody could know now, just as nobody could know before. He was the moth's best kept secret, the overlord too fearful of what would happen if his enemies knew he had a living, breathing weakness. But Valentino hadn't considered how the tiptoeing would affect his lover.

The king of Porn Studios was  _ unclaimed _ , whores and ass-kissers regularly throwing themselves at him for attention, and Valentino had to at least play into it. Knowing that, watching it, and being unable to do anything about it for  _ years _ had cut away at Alastor's resolve. Jealousy-fed insecurity was like a bomb, ticking away with unreadable numbers, driving the deer demon mad with its malicious looming. 

So, he pulled the wires himself.

Tears sprung to his eyes, the image of Valentino's pained and pleading visage overlapping the moth currently kissing his throat, hungry for him and only him. A claw ghosted over his groin, hips yanked closer together, sweeping the aching memory away for another moment. There were more pressing matters at hand.

~ ~ ~ ~

Alastor looked so beautiful, even in such a trashy bathroom,  _ especially _ because of the tasteless location. The gorgeous buck deserved much better than sweat on tile but Valentino had been desperate, unwilling to let his former flame just leave the club. So he followed him.

Words were shared, growled, clashed like swords coated in venom and wielded by heartbreak. He couldn't remember what was said. Only that, before he knew it, they had locked themselves in the very public space, bodies fighting to meld together in the heat of their argument.

Claws slicing through cloth, his eagerness like scissors on the fabric barrier between him and the all-too-familiar blaze of Alastor's core. His audacity awarded him a delicious whine from his ex, and it only fueled the lust raking flames down his spine. Pushing the cardinal sinner higher up the wall with upper claws, he hurriedly unclothed his throbbing mass.

"Say ya want me. Please."

He knew he sounded pathetic, Alastor's glossy eyes widening, that infinite smile edging on brutally sad. The tension creeped between them in the silent seconds before the deer threw his arms around his neck, face burying in the crook as he whispered.

"I'll always want you, fool…"

Shock and delight crumbled under ragingly fiery arousal, his hips lunging to sheathe himself where he belonged. No other demon could drive him so mad, and he never wanted another to stir him up like this. Each thrust, every grind, was purposeful and precise. This sinner was his and only his.

Alastor's stifled cries egged him on, their proximity like an aphrodisiac. He felt more intoxicated by them than by the drinks he had downed at the bar. Angling just right and their volume increased, the sounds leaking into the cold air. His heartbeat was unhinged yet nothing compared to the crazed tempo coming from the broadcast expert's chest.

A crescendo was building between their joined forms, a roaring symphony that was gradually increasing in volume. When it reached the penultimate peak, their lips sought out one another, blissful whines drowned out with eager tongues.

Chasing the high, Valentino kept grinding until Alastor's oversensitive sobs stilled his hips. Panting, he set the smaller sinner down, leaning over him protectively.

"I missed ya...so much…"

A chasm of silence formed where a reply was expected. Brows scrunching up, the moth's gaze settled on streams of misery, Alastor's smile replaced by a grimace of regret.

"What...what's wrong?"

"I cannot do this. I cannot. I won't. This...this shouldn't have happened."

Hands covered bare legs, warmth being vacuumed from the space at an alarming rate.

"Bambi, please. Don't say that. I need ya."

"No! Do not "Bambi" me! Do you know how...how  _ maddening _ it was to have to hide us?  _ This?" _

"Al baby, I  _ had _ to. I can't risk ya gettin' hurt-"

" _ Hurt _ doesn't even begin to cover how I felt!"

"Please, just…give me another chance. Let me make ya happy."

Alastor stared at the floor like he was considering the offer, doing the calculations in his head.

"Make us public."

It wasn't a request, but a demand. An ultimatum in their bargaining. Valentino felt dizzy at the possibility of having that divine being back beside him at night.

Yet fear had a nasty way of worming its way in an anxious heart, feeding off what-ifs and improbable maybes.

"...what if ya get hurt 'cause of me? I can't-" A slender finger pressed itself against his lips, ceasing him there.

"Goodbye, Valentino."

Lingering static filled the void where Alastor had stood, the air thick with his scent. Pressing his forehead to the wall, Valentino felt the clattering pieces of hope fall inside him right before an awful snarl ripped from his throat. In the stillness of the bathroom, only the tears he birthed were there to keep him company.


End file.
